


Ereri/Riren PWP

by ionlyswimfree42



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyswimfree42/pseuds/ionlyswimfree42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Set in modern au. It's Eren's first time, lots of smut (and a bit of fluff) ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri/Riren PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's Brow Crease, here! This is just a little ereri smutty oneshot I felt like writing. Really, there's no further explanation needed. So, go on and read, friends! (°∀°)b

"Are you sure you want this, Eren?" Levi Ackerman looked up at his boyfriend, who was currently straddling his lap.

"Y-yes. I want my first time to be with you." He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's neck as he slowly moved his hips, seeking friction. He groaned softly as his clothed erection met Levi's.

Levi cupped Eren's face in his hands, leaning forward to press their lips together. His hands slowly wandered down to cup his ass, causing the brunet to sigh into the kiss. 

"Levi... Can I take these off?" Eren asked as he pulled away from the kiss, shifting his hips uncomfortably. Both of the men could feel their trousers getting painfully tight around their lower regions.

Levi lightly brushed his lips against Eren's jaw line. "We should take this to the bedroom, hm?" Eren nodded and slowly stood up, grabbing Levi's hand. 

The walk to the bedroom took too long. Finally, the two men arrived and rushed inside.

"You don't even know how long I've been waiting for this," the raven-haired man purred, pinning Eren against the wall.

"I think I have an idea," Eren groaned as Levi's knee made its way up in between his legs, pressing against his erection. "Ah...please, Levi."

Levi smirked. "Tell me what you want." He slowly began moving his leg, letting his knee press into Eren, causing the brunet to whimper.

"T-touch me..." He blushed, shying away from Levi's seductive glare. 

Levi leaned forward to brush his lips against Eren's, letting his hands wander to tease at the hem of his shirt. He swiftly slipped them under, tracing around the other's sculpted abs with his fingertips. The brunet shuddered at the touch, as he wrapped his arms around the back of Levi's neck.

Eren shivered slightly as Levi slowly pulled his shirt up. He lifted his arms to help him remove it, and it was soon tossed to the side. The raven-haired man leaned down to plant light kisses over the other's collarbone, causing him to giggle.

"What?" asked Levi, pulling away from the brunet.

"Sorry," he responded as his laughter died down. "It tickles." 

Levi smirked. "Sorry about that." He bit down lightly, bringing his hand down to palm Eren's erection. The other male threw his head back as he leaned into Levi's touch, stifling a moan. 

"Fuck...Levi, please." Eren bit his lip, grinding his hips into Levi's hand.

"You're so hard for me already..." He lowered his head, teasingly flicking his tongue across Eren's nipple. Slowly, he unzipped the brunet's jeans, tugging them down and kneeling down in front of him.

Looking the younger man in the eyes, Levi pressed a kiss to the tip of Eren's erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. The brunet was panting heavily as a red flush formed across his cheeks. "S-stop teasing..."

"You're dripping wet, even through your boxers." Levi chuckled softly and brought the head of Eren's cock in between his lips, soaking the fabric even more, as the brunet brought his hand up to his mouth to quiet his moans.

Levi looked up at Eren, pulling away and reaching up to lightly grab his arms. "Let me hear you." 

Eren blushed, moving his arms away from his face as the shorter man tugged his boxers down, eyes widening at the sight. Slowly, he leaned forward, tonguing the slit of his cock, while watching the other's expression intently.

"Oh shit," Eren whined while rocking his hips lightly. Levi took the head of the younger man's cock in his mouth, beginning to suck lightly as he slowly took in more of his shaft. The brunet moaned loudly as Levi began bobbing his head around him, pressing his tongue flat against the sensitive vein. 

Eren's hands moved to Levi's head, lacing his fingers in his hair as he bobbed his head faster, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. The brunet's head threw back in pleasure, and he could already feel the familiar heat coil up in his groin. "Levi...oh god, I'm so close..."

With one more teasing flick of his tongue, Levi pulled away, looking up at Eren. "Go lay down on the bed." Blushing and trying to control his breathing, the brunet complied, walking over to the bed and easing himself down. He nervously spread his legs after kicking off his boxers, watching Levi as he pulled out a condom and a small bottle from the drawer of the side table. He set down the items and began to remove his clothing. Eren's eyes widened as the other man's boxers came off, his erection standing proudly in the air.

"If there's ever a point where you want me to stop, don't hesitate to say it." He climbed on top of the bed, hovering over Eren, who nodded shyly. Levi popped open the cap of the small bottle, squeezing the contents onto his fingers. He made sure every inch was covered before turning back to the younger man. "This will most likely feel weird at first. It may even hurt a little, but I'll make you feel good, I promise."

"It's okay. I'm ready, Levi." Eren outstretched his arms, resting his hands on Levi's muscular shoulders. He shuddered into the older man's touch as he brought a finger to the tight ring of muscles, circling teasingly before slowly pushing it inside. He gasped at the intrusion, gripping Levi tightly.

"Try to relax a bit. It'll feel good for you real soon." Levi leaned down to kiss Eren softly as he began to gently move his finger in and out. The brunet moaned against Levi, and the shorter man took this as the signal to add a second finger. Eren arched his back as he was stretched further, an aroused whine escaping his lips. 

Levi lightly brushed his tongue against Eren's lower lip, asking for entrance as he added a third finger. Eren moaned from the pleasure of the hot muscle that was exploring his mouth and the stretch from Levi's fingers. 

"Levi, I'm ready. I need you," Eren whispered against Levi's mouth, rutting his hips against his hand. The raven-haired man lightly kissed the other's jaw, slowly removing his fingers, causing Eren to gasp.

Levi sat up, carefully ripping open the wrapper and sliding the condom over his erection. He lined up to Eren's stretched hole, taking the other's hands as he looked down at him. "Are you ready?"

The brunet nodded, looking at the older man through half-lidded eyes. "I need you inside me, Levi. Please." 

"Oh, fuck yes," Levi responded with a smirk. His playful smile soon turned into an expression of pure pleasure as he slowly pushed into Eren, feeling the other expand and clench around him perfectly. He pushed in all the way, stilling himself to allow the younger male to adjust.

Eren wrapped his arms around the back of Levi's neck, looking into his eyes. "I'm ready." The raven-haired man pressed his lips against the other's as he slowly began moving his hips, thrusting into Eren and moaning loudly.

The brunet cried out with each of Levi's thrusts as tears of pleasure streamed from his eyes. "Oh god...Levi, you're so big!" The older man continued pounding into him, angling his hips to directly hit Eren's prostate, causing the other to moan even louder. "Ah! I love you so much... Nnngh!"

"I...love you...too!" Levi managed to respond in between gasps, wiping the tears from Eren's face. He knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Almost on cue, the brunet moaned loudly.

"Fuck...oh god, I'm so close!" Eren had begun rutting his hips back against Levi's to meet his thrusts, all of the pain having melted into pleasure.

"So am I," Levi responded, groaning as he brought his hand down to stroke Eren's leaking cock in time with his thrusts. 

Eren was the first to reach his climax, arching his back and practically screaming Levi's name. The younger man clenching around Levi was too much, and he came as every profanity he could think of fell from his lips. 

"Jesus fucking christ," Levi groaned under his breath, after pulling out and tossing the used condom into the trash can, then proceeding to collapse on top of Eren.

The brunet wrapped his arms around Levi, smiling softly. "That...was absolutely amazing."

The older man chuckled tiredly, completely spent. "I love you, you brat."

"I love you too." Very sore and extremely exhausted, Eren found himself drifting off to sleep, a warm smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo porn (*old lady voice* Back in my day we called it lemon!) Beautiful Harmony chapter 4 is currently in the works, it should be up in a few days. Hope you all enjoyed the smut, kudos and comments are, of course, appreciated. Bye for now, friends! (○´3｀)ﾉ


End file.
